


To Grump or Not to Grump: An Almost-Christmas Drabble

by agentverbivore (verbivore8642)



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, FitzSkimmons is my BrOT3, Fluff and Crack, Friend Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Skye's POV, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbivore8642/pseuds/agentverbivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye thinks that Christmas begins the day after Halloween ends. Fitz, perhaps unsurprisingly, disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Grump or Not to Grump: An Almost-Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on tumblr to say who between FitzSimmons celebrates the holidays starting on November 1st, and I think, well - neither. :-) ([Original prompt](http://verbivore8642.tumblr.com/post/102936371908/fitzsimmons-question-who-gets-into-the-christmas).)
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as and starts the day after [I'm Mechanics, He's Medical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2542268).

_November 1st_  

It’s a quiet morning in the Playground, particularly in the aftermath of SHIELD’s first annual Halloween party, but Skye’s already guzzled two cups of coffee and is on a mission to start decorating the base - and test out the first of her ugly Christmas sweater collection. (A collection she’d started way before they became popular, she once noted to Trip, who just raised an eyebrow and spent the rest of the day calling her a wooly hipster.) Her first stop is the lab, mostly to show off her sweater to Simmons and drop the gaudiest wreath she could find at Salvo over Fitz’s head. Much to her surprise, however, she’s greeted by a stifled snort from Simmons and the deepest, most fervent glare she’s ever seen on Fitz’s face.

“It’s _supposed_  to be ugly - that’s the whole point of Christmas sweaters…”

“That’s -“ Simmons clears her throat, suppressing a smile as she watches Fitz out of the corner of her eye. “That’s not why he -"

“It’s not even the right bloody month, Skye.” He doesn’t move from where he’s tinkering with some new gadget, fixing her with what is clearly the most intimidating stare he can work up. (Which is really more like a puppy trying to growl, if she’s honest, but she’d never tell him that and risk him gluing all the furniture in her bunk to the ceiling. Again.)

Skye just rolls her eyes. “Just because you _are_  a grumpy Scot doesn’t mean you _have_  to be a grumpy Scot, you know that, right? Push some boundaries, Fitz, defy the stereotype.”

By this point, Simmons is almost doubled over at her workstation, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. Fitz shoots her a knowing glare and folds his arms. “Nope. You and your wreath can kiss my -"

“Boy, if you’re grumpy even after you got to spend a whole night feeling up your girlfriend in your fantasy costume, I can’t imagine when you’re _ever_ not gonna be a huge grump.” After taking a moment to revel in the bright flush that bloomed on Fitz’s face, Skye flounces out the door, wreath in tow and rebelliously placing a small, plastic sprig of holly on a nearby microscope.

 

_November 15th_

“Jemma, don’t you dare.”

Skye rolls her eyes at Fitz’s mutter, particularly because Simmons doesn’t have a half-bad voice when she doesn’t realize people are listening. The biochemist had been humming _First Noël_  - one of Skye’s favorite carols - as they worked, and Fitz had stormed in from an adjacent storeroom to go all Grinch on their asses the second he’d heard it.  

Simmons shoots Skye a look, and then turns back to her boyfriend. “Sorry, Fitz, it was on the radio earlier.”

“It’s not time yet,” he grouses before disappearing back into the storeroom. 

 As the door fell shut behind him, Skye raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

The small grin that Simmons hid as she turned back to her work made Skye somewhat nervous, possibly intentionally so. “Oh, you’ll see.”

 

_December 1st_

Skye is awoken at 6 AM by the hellishly-loud melody of “Jingle Bell Rock” blaring from her alarm clock - the alarm clock that someone had to have snuck in to change while she was sleeping. Terrified out of her deep sleep, Skye shoots over to turn off the clock but overestimates the difference and falls straight out of bed. When she rolls onto her back, groaning pitifully under the still-playing, tinny Christmas song, she’s greeted by the sight of an upside-down Fitz grinning impishly at her. He’s got reindeer antlers on, and his plaid is conspicuously red-and-green. Standing next to him, hand curled within his, is Simmons, whose outfit is seasonally neutral except for small, ornament-shaped earrings, and they’re both smiling in a way that should definitely be illegal before 8 AM. 

Skye makes an indignant whine and covers her face with her hands, only barely able to hear Fitz underneath the stupidly-loud alarm clock.  

“Welcome to Christmas, Grumpy."


End file.
